Cupidinis Sagitta
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Kisshu starts acting weird this morning... It all spirals downhill when he starts getting sick. Only Ichigo can save him from the illness. She has the choice to save him, or let it kill him. Kisshu/Ichigo. I'm sure the story is better than this summary... So, R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Long, pale limbs stretched outward from the torso from which they were attached to. A quiet yawn passed ghosted lips as the pale figure sat up. Shirtless and mildly-toned muscles contracted with the movement. Messy green hair spiralled outward from the scalp from which they grew from, golden amber eyes blinking to reduce the blurriness.

Pulling the covers off of pale legs, the boy stood up. He hovered above the ground once he was steady enough, floating over to a small dresser for clean clothes. A groan rumbled through the room, reminding the dressing figure that food was needed. Once clothed, he took his protective red wrappings and started to cover his shins and forearms, slightly grimacing at the pale scars the wraps hid beneath. Once satisfied, he stood up straight, boot-covered feet never touching the ground. Another grumble from the depths of his stomach reminded him of his needs. Instead of using the door like a normal person would do, he simply dissolved into particles, leaving a ripple in the fabric of space in his wake.

* * *

Amber eyes flashed open as the familiar surroundings of the kitchen filled his view. Two figures already awaited his arrival, eyes hungry for food.

"Took your time getting up!" the smaller one, brunette with pigtails, complained.

The greenette said nothing, elongated ears just twitching in amusement. The hovering boy just turned on the stove and started the morning ritual; cooking breakfast.

He was faintly aware of his older companion reading a book on what looked like to be finless porpoises. The smaller was gabbing on about a familiar golden haired girl. Amber eyes caught a glimpse of the younger with a shiny wrapper tucked in his palms.

"Taruto. No candy at breakfast," he muttered sternly, his robotic actions never slowed.

"Aw! But Kisshu! I'm hungry!" Taruto whined.

Kisshu just scoffed. "Then you learn to cook, midget!"

"Kisshu, Taruto, that's enough."

"Says you! You're the one who tried to kill us with your cooking Pai!" Taruto exclaimed, floating upward so his body was hunched over the table. Tiny hands were on skim hips.

The alien quickly placed the scrambled eggs in front of both parties to avoid anymore arguing. He realized he didn't put enough on, just enough egg for the two of them. He only sighed though, not feeling like standing up at the oven for another ten minutes, so he settled with fresh strawberries he had Pai pick up the day before from the fridge. The elder looked up from his reading when he heard the fridge door open and Kisshu sit down with the fresh pack in front of him. A jug of orange juice was placed between the three.

"Odd for you not to put enough food on for yourself... Even odder you're not cooking anymore," Pai examined.

The fourteen year old shrugged his shoulders, placing the bittersweet fruit between his lips. "Not in the mood, I guess... 'Sides, I like strawberries."

Pai only cocked an eye, before returning to his book and food.

* * *

An hour later from cooking breakfast, the teenager could be seen flying high above the city of Tokyo. Tall skyscrapers filled the skyline, some even tall enough to reach the alien himself. Kisshu wasn't doing anything in particular, just needed to get away. He noticed something odd about himself, and so did Pai. Usually, he'd scarf down anything put in front of him, and would never, _ever_ not make enough food for himself. Today, however, it only seemed that strawberries could suppress his hunger. _The hunger in his stomach_, the boy thought,_ but not the hunger in his heart_.

And that's how he ended in the tree above his enemy's house. His thoughts of his aching chest lead to the reason – Ichigo Momomiya. Or, also known to him, Mew Ichigo. His dear Koneko-chan. His Toy. _Lover_.

Golden eyes peirced through the glass that sepearated he and his Ichigo. He watched her brush her lucious locks, ruby ribbons tied to form pigtails. The colour of her hair – a dark pink-ish red – contrasted well with her light grey school uniform. By the way she was taking her time and the blissful smile that played her soft lips, the alien learned two things. One: she wasn't late for her school classes. Two, and more disgustingly: she had a date with he idiot boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

Pain rippled through the scarred chest of the alien. That boy... Oh, how he hated his guts. How he'd love to shatter every bone in his body, rip every limb apart, make him _suffer_. But alas, he did not. No, that would hurt his Koneko-chan too much. He had to restrain himself for her sake.

_He_ had to _hurt_ _for_ _her_.

He gulped audibly, trying to get the heartache and sickly feeling to go away. He hadn't notice that Ichigo had already left for her school.

He searched deperately for her, panic and waves of sickness hitting him hard. He felt his body temperature rise as it became noticeably harder to breathe. This all changed though, when he saw his first love skipping down the street. He felt calmer as his amber eyes rested upon her retreating figure, but the sickly waves still plunged deep within him, making the alien cringe. _Maybe... I should go see Pai about this..._ he thought, cringing as another wave hit. _Of course, after I make sure Koneko-chan gets to school alright._

He flew behind her some distance, ever making sure he wasn't seen by she or any other passerby. He was _not_ in the mood to put up with anything as his sickness worsen. It seemed to calm, however, as he got nearer to the girl. It never left, he just felt a tad bit healthier as the closer he got. _Maybe it's nothing,_ he wondered to himself as Ichigo met up with her trusted school friends, Moe and Miwa. Fanged teeth bit his lip as he watched her retreating figure once more, the sickly feelings once again returning, harsh as ever. He decided he was to watch his love for the day, to make sure whatever he has is a stomach bug going around that might affect her and render her sick and helpless. He would then swoop in and save her, taking her somewhere for him to take care of her in private and hopefully, win her love.

A small smirk formed on his face as he took a perch in a tall tree in the courtyard of her school. He was completely sealed out from the world, but could see his Koneko-chan just fine. But the distance and height he was away from her suddenly kicked in, sending him in a dizzying sickness. _I'll... just close my eyes... That'll help__._ He did what he thought, the sickness never leaving. In fact, he was overcome with a sudden wave of exhaustion. He didn't stand a chance as he succumbed to the sweet darkness.

* * *

Kisshu groaned when he finally awoke. He felt groggy and sore, just wanting to go back to his world with an Ichigo who loved him but the annoying poke in the cheek wouldn't allow that.

"'Bout time you woke up!" It was Taruto.

Kisshu mumbled something incoherent, unable to form words. "C'mon! Pai told me to find you. We're gunna attack the Mew Mews!"

Kisshu nodded, still groggy, struggling to recuperate some energy that would allow him to levitate, let alone fight. Taruto didn't seem to notice, as he had his back turned. "Alright... where too...?" Kisshu's voice was weak and shaky.

Taruto gave him a questionable look but didn't press the matter. He merely just took the not-knowlingly sick Kisshu's hand and teleported to the battle ground.

The greenette clutched his head as the teleporting made it spin. He was faintly aware of fighting around him, trying to clear his head first before he got hit. When the dizziness cleared, he felt a pair of pressing eyes stare at him. "Where were you?" It was Pai.

"Was spying on Ichigo... To find out what their weaknesses were," he decided as his cover. "But fell asleep. Rough night's sleep."

Pai merely nodded, not taking the matter seriously. "Well, it's 4:47 P.M now if you're wondering."

_W-wow... That long...? And I can still go back to sleep..._ he grumbled gloomy.

Golden eyes scanned the battle field. It appeared the Mew Mews were fighting bear-like Chimera Animas this time. They were all separated, each fighting a few at a time. He decided to check up on his Koneko-chan.

He struggled to keep afloat as he neared her, barely noticing his condition improving as he got close. "H-hey Koneko-chan... having fun?" She didn't seem to notice the exhaustion in his voice. "Of course not! Because of you, I'm missing an important date with my Aoyama-kun!"

Horrible pains of sickness pulsed his body at the mention of that name but he hid it. "Wasn't my idea, if it helps," he tried.

"It's all of your faults!" She dodged the clawed paw of the Chimera. "Why can't you just get a life?!"

The question struck his heart hard. He didn't realize she killed the Chimeras until Ichigo shook him back into reality. "K-Kisshu? You alright? You're burning up..."

A growl ripped from his throat. "Would you make up your mind already?! Stop saying you hate me one minute, then the next worrying about my well-being!"

Anger filled her pink emotional eyes. "Excuse me for caring!"

"You never cared about me!" he retorted, scoffing as he did. "I love you but yet all you do is throw me against the wall like a wet paper towel!"

"Yeah, says the one who calls me the toy! Why should I care? I hate your alien guts Kisshu!"

The last sentence did it. The waves of nausea he felt before were nothing in comparison of what he felt now. His stomach churned as he felt a horrible bile build up in his throat. Try as he might, the acid liquid came up anyway, forcing the alien to turn away and crumple to the ground as his strawberry breakfast, as well as his supper from last night, came up without his consent.

He faintly heard Ichigo gasp, and a warm, gentle hand soothing his back as he continued. _Pai...? No... he's not that gentle... Tar... Taruto...? No... H-He'd never do that..._ His thoughts diminished after that though, as darkness replaced his vision when he finished the sick act.

His last thought was why he wasn't falling in his own half-digested vomit.

* * *

Glassy amber eyes forced themselves opened when the owner felt himself on a comfortable surface. Hazy memories reminded him that he was last at a battle, throwing his guts up in front of Ichigo. He groaned at the thought, already flushed cheeks reddening further. Red-tinged eyes wearily looked around the dark room to realize it was his own. He struggled to get up into a sitting position, wondering how he got here when his elf-like ears picked up the familiar sound of space being bent. _Teleportation_.

"Ah. I see you're finally awake," Pai commented, striding towards his adopted brother.

"Wh-what happened...?"

"You fainted on the battlefield," he said matter-of-factly. "Ichigo refused to fight any further until you received some medical attention." He stopped, eyes darkening.

Kisshu knew what this meant and sighed. "What is it? Some kind of Cyniclon disease that has no cure?"

Pai sighed, and for once Kisshu noticed his tired eyes. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I ran some tests but they all came up inconclusive. Technically, you're perfectly healthy but... obviously that's not true."

"Yeah..." the sickly alien agreed, quickly lying back down as waves of nausea hit him. "I feel like utter crap..."

The eldest alien sighed. "Well, all I ask of you is to keep it down for a while. Any forced movements may weaken you further. I'm not sure if this illness is life-threatening yet but I'll continue working on it."

"Y-Yeah... sure..." he muttered. The purple-haired male nodded his head. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check up on you. If you need anything, just call. Oh, and there's a bucket next to you if you feel like you're going to be sick."

Kisshu nodded, trying to let all the sudden information sink in. "Got it," he murmured, followed by a yawn.

Pai turned to leave. "Why don't you get some rest," he asked the younger softly. A jerky nod in response, another yawn preventing words to form.

A sound of teleportation signified Pai's exit. Kisshu immediately got up, regretting the sudden action as his illness made itself known through dizzy spells. Once gone, he stretched his aching limbs, thinking to himself. _I think I wanna go find Ichigo... Maybe she's worried about me fainting! I'm sure she'll be happy to know I'm okay!_ A fanged grin formed on his face at the thought. He quickly teleported off, forgetting he was sick.

* * *

Kisshu stumbled to catch himself on shaky legs as the sudden warping caused his brain to go haywire. He groaned softly, amber eyes struggling to stay open as he scanned the room. His well-developed eyes allowed him to see in the dark. He saw Ichigo sleeping in her bed, pink comforter pulled up to her chin. He shakily stood up straight, quietly walking over to the girl. He didn't trust hovering.

He kneeled down next to the cat girl, the scent of her strawberry-scented skin filling his nose. He immediately clutched his stomach, feeling it churn under his grasp. He felt his temperature rise, flushing his cheeks out. Sweat trickled down his red face.

He moaned quietly in pain. He felt so sick... so weak. He couldn't teleport back out, and he was going to be sick.

"... K-Kisshu...?"

Glassy amber eyes looked up at the voice. They wobbled with pain.

"Oh God Kisshu... Here, let me help you!" The younger girl quickly helped the alien onto her bed, turning on the nightlight on her bed side-table. She grimaced when she saw his sickly pale skin, flushed cheeks and damp hair. "I'll go get a cloth and a bucket... Sit tight."

Kisshu barely registered her leaving, only feeling more pain until she returned. "Here..." A cold cloth was place upon his forehead while the bucket was placed off to the side.

"What are you even doing here...?" Ichigo's soft, gentle voice flooded his ears. He felt the churning in his stomach lessen, relaxing slightly.

"I..." he gulped, keeping himself from getting sick. "I needed to see you..."

The pinkette sighed, gently stroking damp green hair. "But you're sick Kish..."

The alien's cheeks reddened further. "K-Kish?"

"O-Oh...! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that-" a long digit stopped her from talking.

"No, it's okay, Koneko-chan." Kisshu's mouth twitched up into a small smile. "I like my nickname."

The Mew Mew blushed, a small smile returning the boy's. "If you don't mind... But seriously Kish, you shouldn't be out while you're sick! Speaking of which, how do you feel?"

Kisshu closed his tired amber eyes to evaluate. "How do I feel...? Well, much better to be honest. My stomach feels less queasy and my temperature... I don't feel so cold anymore."

Warm fingers caressed a blazing cheek. "That's good. Aoyama-kun was worrying about you when I told him why I missed our date."

Everything that improved on the alien quickly jumped out the window as he leaned over to throw up little substance his stomach held. Ichigo on bit her lip, gently stroking his back to help soothe him.

Once done, Kisshu sat back up, leaning heavily on the mountain of pillows his crush owned. "Pl-Please don't mention _his_ name again... I just... get sick every time..."

Sad brown eyes stared sympathetically at the sick alien. "Kisshu... I know you hate him but..." Before the girl continued, a sound of warping distracted them.

"Kisshu." Pai was _not_ happy.

The sick alien grimaced, shrinking down into Ichigo's pink pillows. "I-I'm sorry...?"

The eldest of them all sighed, placing a hand on flushed skin. "You still have a fever... and I figured out what's wrong with you."

Both of his younger companions leaned closer to hear. "What you have, Kisshu, is _Cupidinis Sagitta._"

Kisshu groaned and blushed, turning his head away from Ichigo who looked confused. "You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

"Huh? Why?"

Pai sighed. "It's an advanced Cyclonian disease – not contagious – that can only be cured one way. Let me explain a bit first."

Kisshu rolled his eyes, coughing a bit. "It basically means Cupid's Arrow. It's Latin, a language we adopted back at home along with a few others. Cyniclon's are more advanced than humans in certain ways, one of these things being love..."

Ichigo looked to be having a hard time grasping the concept. Pai continued for Kisshu, "we have the instinct to tell who our true partner is. Surprisingly, Kisshu found his quite early for our race, at fourteen. He found you, Ichigo. And he's sick because he loves you; one of the ways our race tries to court... Why, we have no idea. We just fall sick for our lover, only things dealing with them in a good way can help us feel better. For Kisshu, it was the strawberries he ate this morning, and why he gets extremely sick when you mention... _him_."

Ichigo's face was bright red. "O-Oh... And, ah, how... how would one cure this...?"

Kisshu sighed, shivers wracking his body. "You gotta love me, Koneko-chan... If you don't, I'll end up either being sick the rest of my life... or more likely, die."

"D-Die...?" she squeaked.

The purple-haired alien sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid so. It's a very strange ritual, but only a few died trying to court due to the one being courted being the significant other."

The girl paled, tears coming to her eyes.

"H-Hey... don't cry," Kisshu murmured weakly. "I'm okay if you don't accept. 'Sides, I'm not sure if it works both ways in an interspecies relationship... For all we know," he paused. He looked like he was turning green as he continued, "_A-Aoyama_... might actually be your partner..." He immediately got sick after saying that.

Ichigo petted his damp hair as Kisshu settled back in her bed. "Oh Kish... I'm so sorry...! I don't know what to do!"

Kisshu gave a small, reassuring smile. "I-It's okay..." He started coughing into his hand, only to find something warm and wet come out of the coughs. It was red.

Pai and Ichigo gasped. Kisshu would've too, he was just getting to weak too. "Ichigo. You need to choose now. Either he lives, or he dies."

Amber eyes tried to glare at Pai. "Don't pressure her... I'm content either way..."

Tears fell down soft cheeks. "Kisshu..."

"Look Ichigo," Kisshu said firmly. "If you choose to save me now, you've gotta stay faithful for me forever. If you don't, I'll get sick again, only worse. So, do us both a favour and choose the one you won't regret the least."

Silence filled the empty void of the room, along with Kisshu's desperate pants and coughs.

"I'll... I'll love you Kisshu. I can't watch you die because of me."

The dying alien gave a soft smirk. "Don't work like that... You _have_ to love me already for it to work..." His eyes started to drift as golden iris' started to lose their shine.

"_Kish!_" the girl screamed, jolting him awake. Good thing her parents were gone on another vacation.

"I'm still here... barely..."

Tears streamed down her face. Ichigo kneeled down towards his face as Pai left the room unnoticed. "I-I-I want to save y-you... but I d-don't know how to l-love you so fast!"

"Kiss me..." His voice wasn't even a whisper.

"W-What?"

"K-Kiss me... I'll be... able to tell if you... if you love me or not... Y-You could," cough, "you could love me without realizing... I'd feel better... once you did if... if you did love me..." His voice was fading.

An audible gulp came from the girl as she slowly pressed her way down to reach the dying boy's lips. She pressed against them, warm and soft against her own. A taste of copper from the blood he coughed, and chapped from being sick. Despite all this, she could feel how wonderful it was to actually kiss him without being forced to. Masaya paled in comparison to this.

She slowly pulled away, hoping that Kisshu felt the same spark she did. When he didn't move, she the Mew Mew broke.

"O-Oh God Kisshu! I'm sorry! I'm too late!" Ichigo threw herself at Kisshu's seemingly lifeless chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I'm sorry I rejected you so much... I-I love you...!"

A small chuckle forced the torso of the owner to shake, causing Ichigo to shake as well. "I knew you loved me, Koneko-chan," came Kisshu's voice singing as he winked down at her.

Tears of joy filled the Mew Mew's eyes. "Kisshu! You're alive!" She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I am! You do love me after all."

The cat girl blushed, burrying her head in Kisshu's chest. "I-I guess... But what about-"

"Break up with him," came Kisshu's dark command. She tensed at the voice. "I won't get completely better until you do, and it was your choice to stay with him. You've made it, so you gotta stay faithful to me."

She nodded stiffly, tears coming to her eyes as she thought about losing her perfect boyfriend. Warm arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Koneko-chan..." Kisshu murmured into her ear.

"N-No... It's my choice but..." She bit her lip. "What about Ryou... and the rest of the Mew Mews?"

Kisshu shrugged, scooting over so the girl could lie down with him. "Dunno, but we gotta work something out. We're gunna be together forever, and I'm not about to hurt you just because he's angry at my race."

Ichigo nodded quietly, resting her head on Kisshu's heart. It was beating abnormally fast, causing her to giggle inwardly knowing it was her causing it to.

"I love you, Koneko-chan," he murmured. His heartbeat sped up.

"I..." His heart stopped when she paused. "... love you too Kishy..." It skipped a beat.

The cat girl giggled, causing the alien boy to cock his head. Ears drooped in curiosity. "What are you giggling at?"

Ichigo moved from his heart up to his cheek. "You and your heartbeat silly! It's cute how it reacts when you speak to me." She kissed his cheek gently.

Kisshu's faced flushed, not because of a fever either.

* * *

**Review please?**

**...**

**I might've snuck a reference to a video on youtube... Kudos if you can spot the reference!**

**Hint: It became an achievement in the game where it was first said.**


End file.
